Holtomiglan
by Mitha
Summary: Chris élete legfontosabb napjára készül, illetve készülne, de Wyatt az őrületbe kergeti. Humorosnak szánt írás, de hogy valóban aze, a ti ítéletetek dönti el. A charmed.hun is fenn van, csak más néven.


Chris akkorát rúgott az előtte masírozó, felhúzott, miniatűr Télapóba, hogy az a folyosó végéig repült, ahol aztán szánalmas nyekkenéssel tört ripityára. Ez némileg javított a hangulatán, így most már nem állt szándékában felrobbantani az első útjába kerülő élőlényt. Nem egyből. Először majd köszön, a hogyléte felől érdeklődik, és ha az illető azt találja mondani, jól, vagy ennek bármely szinonimáját használja, akkor jöhet a…  
Megcsúszott a lépcsőt borító, mágikus havon, és legurult a földszintre.

- WYATT!

Mire kiköpködte a szájába került havat és lehullott fagyöngyöt a testvére is felbukkant. Mikulássapkát és hozzá még véletlenül se illő, rózsaszín kötényt viselt. A kezében továbbra is sebesen járt a fakanál, és Chris biztosra vette, hogy a készülő szirupos, émelyítően édes illatú, pink massza NEM démon-gyilkos bájital. (Ami ezen a napon azért nem tragédia.)

- Hogy érzi magát a boldog vőlegény?

Chrisnek millió lehetséges válasz tolult az agyába, köztük egy megsemmisítő-főzet receptje, három idevágó varázsige, és egy alvilági bár neve meg koordinátái, ahol az utóbbi hónapokban sűrűn, mondhatni napi rendszerességgel megfordult.

- Csodásan – préselte ki végül.

- Helyes-helyes – bólogatott Wyatt fülig érő szájjal. – Mi a véleményed a dekorációról?

- Csodás – ismételte Chris, miközben fortyogott az alig palástolt dühtől.

- Ugye, hogy az? – Wyatt elteleportálta a tálat a konyhába. – Bár még csak június van, úgy gondoltam, az ünnep szelleme pozitív hatással lehet az… Mi bajod van?

- Tüntesd el! – sziszegte Chris, féken tartva a haragját.

- Rendben – engedett Wyatt. Túl könnyen. Aggasztóan könnyen. – Mikor érkeznek Bianca vendégei? És a mieink? Addigra kicsinosítom a házat – hadarta csillogó szemmel. – Tudom, hogy már választottatok zenét a ceremóniához, de összegyűjtöttem még pár, alkalomhoz illő számot. Érdemes lenne meghallgatnod. – Intésére dübörögve felharsant a Rómeó és Júlia –musical egyik dala. (Történetesen pont az, amelyiknél nem volt a színen egyik címszereplő se.)

Chris felcsörtetett a lépcsőn, és mielőtt bevágta volna az ajtót maga mögött, még elcsípte Wyatt legújabb szerzeményének, az Örömóda átköltött verziójának egy sorát: „egy testvér lesz démon s ember…"

A családban legendák keringtek arról, hogy egy korábbi alternatív jövőben (vagy múltban?) ő visszament az időben, hogy megmentse Wyattet a gonosszá válástól… Kedve lett volna a falba verni a másik-Chris fejét. Vagy a magáét? Mindig heveny migrénhez vezetett, ha erről filozofált.

Elmondta Biancának. Bianca szakított vele. Kicsúszott a száján a Vesszen Wyatt Klub egyik gyűlésén. A klub többi tagja kiutálta. (Pedig ő volt az elnök és az alapító.) Az alvilág legsötétebb erői akarták felelősségre vonni a szörnyű tettért, de miután napokig felváltva siránkozott az otthoni borzalmak miatt, és hálálkodott, amiért szusszanásnyi időt nyert, megszánták (na jó, elegük lett belőle), és elengedték (valójában kirugdosták a cellaként szolgáló barlangból).

Azóta némileg normalizálódott a helyzet. Chris terápiára járt – egyszerre többre is -, Bianca pedig megbocsátott, és hajlandó volt fontolóra venni az esküvő gondolatát. (Nem utolsó sorban azért, mert Chris megemlítette, hogy a lány épp annyira hibás a jelen átalakításában, mint ő, ha igazak a mesék.)

Zord mosollyal nézte azoknak a névsorát, akik megígérték, hogy eljönnek a szertartásra. A Halliwellek se véletlenül szóródtak szét a világ legtávolabbi pontjaira. (Paige és Henry például egészen Srí Lankáig futott.)

- Chris, ezt nézd meg! – csendült Wyatt elragadtatott hangja.

A szólított lesétált a lépcsőn, és gyanakodva sandított körbe. Semmi.

- Itt! Kint! – hívta Wyatt izgatottan.

Chris unottan lépett ki a házból. Azt hitte, abban a minutumban szörnyethal. A füvet ragadós cukormáz vonta be, a járdát csokiöntet jelölte, az otthonuk pedig úgy festett, mint holmi förtelmes, groteszk mézeskalácsház.

Miután Chris megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az életfunkciói működnek, berohant a házba, és levetve magát a legközelebbi székre elhatározta, hogy haladéktalanul felveszi a kapcsolatot a Wyatt likvidálására szervezett, – szó szerint – föld alatti mozgalommal.

Chris elszáguldott Wyatt mellett, az ingaórának lökve a bátyját. (Úgyis rég törték már össze.) Az indokoltnál „kicsit" nagyobbat taszított rajta – tulajdonképpen indokolt volt, inkább csak nem szükséges -, de nem érzett lelkifurdalást.

Feltépte az ajtót, de csalódottan látta, hogy csak Melinda az. A lány – több (köztük nem egy illegális) harcművészeti ág mestere, a Föld legrettegettebb boszorkánya, robbanóanyag-szakértő, profi vadász és ötszörös súlyemelő-bajnok – azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik nem menekültek sikítva, ha szembekerült a tárt karokkal mosolygó Wyattel.

A Melinda előtt érkezők ugyanis pont ezt tették. (Bianca vendégein kívül a szomszéd gyerek – aki fogadásból csöngetett be -, egy kíváncsi kóbor kutya és a postás, aki azt hitte, ez valamiféle nyereményjáték vagy kandi-kamera.)

- Anya és apa? – érdeklődött Chris körbekémlelve.

- Üdvözletüket küldik, de nem lehetnek itt. Most cseréltek személyazonosságot – suttogta Melinda. – Ha beugranak, se fogod felismerni őket, és szerencsére Ő se – intett Wyatt felé.

Wyatt dúdolva kódorgott a házban, hawaii-i virágfűzért akasztva minden szembejövő nyakába. Egy idő után csodálkozva tapasztalta, hogy egy lélekkel se találkozik…

A démonok és a Halliwellek számára nem ez jelentette az egyetlen megrázkódtatást. Aki felkereste a mosdót, arra a – természetesen – élénk rózsaszínre mázolt ajtó fülsértő hangon ráüvöltött. („Szép napot!") Odabent pedig a különböző eszközök tették ugyanezt, a következő bölcsességeket szajkózva: „Amit ma megtehetsz, ne halaszd holnapra." Vagy: „Minden szorult helyzetből létezik kiút." És az alvilági meghívottak kedvence, a távozáskor elhangzó: „A hármak ereje legyen veled!"

Chris eközben instrukciókkal látta el a vendégsereg azon tagjait, akik megúszták Wyatt legújabb akcióját. Aki nem volt elég szemfüles, az azon kapta magát, hogy beszervezték egy rögtönzött Activity-partiba, a béke és szeretet jegyében.

- A meghívókkal együtt szétküldtem egy albumot a családtagok nevével és fotóival…  
A reakció azonnali és meglepő volt. Néhányan, az alvilág legaljasabb lelkű „gengszterei", akikkel Chrisnek korábban már volt szerencséje összefutni (energiagömbök, főzetek, két hetes kórházi kezelés, mert Wyatt épp szabadságolta magát, és megtisztító tréningen vett részt Tibetben…) zavartan sütötték le a szemüket, a kevésbé keménykötésű vendégek meg egyszerűen felszívódtak, teleportáltak, kinek mi jutott a teremtéskor.

- Mi van? – kérdezte Chris rosszat sejtve.

- Ó, hogy az az volt? – vakarta a fejét az egyik démon, idétlenül röhögcsélve.

- Az a majd egy tonnás borzadály, csipkés masnival átkötve?  
Chris keze ökölbe szorult, és egyetlen szót mormolt: Wyatt. Erre a karjába csimpaszkodó Bianca összerándult, de olyan hevesen, hogy letépte Chris ingének az ujját, a többiek pedig a nyakukban lógó gusztustalan, bűzlő förmedvényekhez kaptak, amit ők amulettnek neveztek, miközben érthetetlen szöveget kezdtek kántálni, ami erősen esdeklésnek hangzott.  
Az a pletyka járta, hogy a Rettegés Ura beadta a felmondását, mert bárkit vizsgált is, ugyanazt a „legnagyobb félelmet" tapasztalta, és így már nem tartotta elég kreatívnak a munkáját. (Nem mellesleg pedig őt is a frász kerülgette a személytől, akit az áldozatai elé kellett volna idéznie.) Úgy hírlett, a felszínre költözött, és újabban festéssel meg strucctenyésztéssel mulatja az időt…

Chris túllépett a problémán, és csendre intette a társaságot.

- Szóval… A cél az volt, hogy felismerjétek a rokonaimat, de mivel ez néha még nekünk se megy… Javaslok egy áthidaló megoldást. Senkit ne próbáljatok a nevén szólítani, és szigorúan csak a testvéreiről kérdezzétek! Abból úgyis mindenkinek legalább kettő van. Tudod, a Halliwell-vér – vigyorgott Biancára.

Chris a szeme sarkából elborzadva figyelte, ahogy Wyatt szívecskéket ereget a levegőbe, amelyek aztán a démonokhoz lebegtek, és cuppanós puszit nyomtak az arcukra. A pap –utólag szándékukban állt memóriatörlést végrehajtani rajta – tekintete félősen cikázott a marcona alvilágiak és az ifjú pár között. Megtépázott idegeinek nem tett jót a vőfély nyílt mágiahasználata se.

Amint kiejtette az utolsó szavakat, kimerülten rogyott össze, így már nem lehetett tanúja annak, hogy a démonok Wyatt torkának ugranak (aki félreértelmezve a gesztust, keblére akarta ölelni őket)… Nem láthatta a Halliwellek reménykedő, de szolidaritásból megőrzött passzivitását, sem azt, ahogy az újdonsült házaspár a civakodókat hátrahagyva elmenekül.

Chris csüggedten nézett a pohár fenekére, azon keresztül pedig az asztalukon átiszkoló csótányra. A tetűdémon, aki a tulajdonos szerepében tetszelgett, mióta megszabadult a cím előző birtokosától, aki egyébként szerencsejátékon nyerte a csehót egy warlocktól, akinek felesége… (Hiába, Chris tényleg rengeteget időzött az alvilágban.) Szóval, a tetűdémon nyálkás maradékkal teli tálat lökött eléjük. Még egy köpve odavetett „Jó étvágyat!"-ra is tellett tőle.

- Ugye, szerinted se sikerült nekik? – motyogta Chris búskomoran.

- Drágám! – Bianca átnyúlt az asztalon, megszorította a férje kezét, és az ujjait simogatta. – Emlékezz csak vissza! Ugyanez volt az eljegyzésünkön, a te születésnapodon, az enyémen… Most mi legyen?

Chris a fejét ingatta. – Nem tudom. Odahaza a túlélésre koncentráltam. Nem terveztem előre…

Bianca a kétes eredetű moslékot piszkálgatta a villájával, míg Chris elfordult tőle, és spekulatívan méricskélte a kocsmárost.

- Bianca! – mondta végül. – Van egy pakli kártyád?


End file.
